This invention relates to cutting implements, and more particularly to a manual cutting tool used to cut, trim and prune hedges and the like.
Most commonly, hedges and shrubbery must be cut by electrically or gas-powered clippers for effective trimming. This can be expensive, especially for homeowners who must purchase such powered clippers. If one chooses to do it manually, the only tools available are pruning or scissor shears, the use of which is very time-consuming and physically exhausting. Thus, a need exists for an effective and inexpensive manual cutting tool which can be used by homeowners to cut, trim and prune hedges, shrubbery and even small bushes and trees.
The prior art contains some cutting implements which attempt to fill the need for an effective manual cutting tool, but none do it effectively and in the same manner as does the instant invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,663 by McDaniel (1950) shows a cutting implement with a straight handle and semi-circular sideways curved blade. U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,510 by Hashemiford (1983) also shows a cutting tool with a straight handle and an end which is curved downward. U.S. Pat. No. 1,387,246 by Earle (1921) discloses a cutting tool which is designed to cut grass and has a straight handle with a curved leg. Brit. Pat. No. 584,192 (1947) shows a grass cutting tool with a straight handle and blade that can be curved outward when used. Brit. Pat. No. 840,558 (1960) discloses a hedge cutting tool with a pair of blades enclosed within a handle. Still another U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,463 by Hubner (1950) shows a grass cutting tool with a straight razor blade for cutting purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,593 by Sinclair (1980) shows a weed and grass cutting tool with a straight handle and blade that can be curved as needed for cutting. Finally, another U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,513 by Day (1925) shows a sickle with a straight handle and a cutting blade.
The instant invention, unlike the inventions in the prior art, has both a downwardly curved blade and an offset handle secured together by fastening means such a wing nuts and bolts. The invention is lightweight, but at the same time provides great cutting power when swung as the force is concentrated and the hedge is drawn into the cutting portion by the specially curved blade. The offset handle maintains distance between the user and the cutting blade for safety purposes.